


my first and last

by aurivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minsung is endgame, car crashes, tbh this sucks hzhsshdg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurivity/pseuds/aurivity
Summary: When it comes to you, there’s no exit.+Han Jisung is a coma patient. In his darkness, he meets Lee Minho, another person cursed with a coma. When they wake up, Jisung needs to find the boy with a white ribbon.





	my first and last

《ＰＲＯＬＯＧＵＥ》☆☆☆

Han Jisung sighed, slamming his head on the desk. He had already eaten his eighth cup of ramen, burned about five thousand calories from hitting his head on the wall alone, and had developed carpel tunnel. Jisung had no clue why he decided majoring in computer science was a good idea, but a small part of him said it was just his parents talking. Frowning, Jisung half-heartedly nodded, trying to keep his attention trained on the large monitor sitting on his oak desk. Furiously kicking the leg of his gaming chair, Jisung sighed, throwing his ramen to the side. This was too much work for one student, he decided.

Jisung was not usually a complainer. His logic was that you’d eventually have to do the work you were assigned, so why waste any more energy complaining about it? Sometimes this logic clashed with his personality. Jisung didn’t like doing things that required too much effort, a free-spirited boy who loved doing his own thing and experimenting with different technique. Since his major didn’t usually allow the creativity that Jisung kept pent up, he often took time to procrastinate and do other more creative things. Most often not a good idea, especially when your typing speed is forty words per minute.

After staring at the blue light for a few more seconds, Jisung groaned, putting his head down. He was never going to get the assignment finished. Raising his head up only to drown in more despair, Jisung let out an agonized screech. “Why me? Why can’t I do something that doesn’t involve sitting at a computer for ten hours? Let me do something fun. Sometimes you just wanna splatter weird colors all over a paper,” Jisung complained, flicking his computer screen.

Biting his lip, Jisung debated whether or not checking his phone was a good idea. Eventually deciding it was, Jisung quickly pulled the metal slab out of his pocket. Fifty-three new messages from the “day6 who? we can steal their jobs ” group chat. Jisung frowned, lazily swiping left. The message app popped open, and Jisung squinted at the screen, backreading.

Hyunjin had invited all five of them to a random gathering at his house to just lounge around and watch random movies. Jisung started typing “I’m in” before looking hesitantly at his computer. After a minute of internal conflict, he decided he had done enough work that day and it was time for him to have some fun. Pressing send, Jisung smiled for the first time that day, managing to force himself out of the leather chair. “Something fine,” Jisung mumbled, grabbing his keys. “Finally, I’d kill myself if I had to type the word ‘computer’ one more time.

Stepping out of the apartment, Jisung blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. He kept the blings closed in his room so he wouldn’t be disturbed, but it really wasn’t benificial to his health. Jisung shrugged it off, heading to his car. He still couldn’t see very well, but Jisung figured his vision would have returned to normal by the second minute of driving.

This, ultimately, was not the case.

When Jisung reached the eight red light, he sighed, trying to clear his vision by blinking more. “What the hell, nature,” Jisung yelled to himself, rubbing his eye. “Do you have a problem with me for being gay? This is a game, and I am winning.”

The red light turned to green, and, without thinking, Jisung’s foot immediately went down on the pedal. He didn’t see the last red car trying to make it on the left turn signal. Slowly, as the two cars spun closer to each other, Jisung realized what was happening.

Almost as if it had happened in slow motion, the two cars collided. The red truck buried itself deep into Jisung’s car’s front row, effectively lodging its wheels in the backseat. Glass shattered everywhere, the front hood caved in, and Jisung could do nothing but sit there as everything unfurled around him. There was shouting, blood on the ground, and even teeth. Jisung felt himself get sick in his mouth.

Looking down to figure out where the pain, Jisung’s eyes widened as he caught sight of a large gash in his stomach. His hands automatically flew to protect his intestines from leaking out. When Jisung unbuckled his seatbelt to get a better grip, he collapsed from his seat into the rubble of broken glass and a few bits of metal. For a few seconds, Jisung even felt like he saw a fire in the trunk. Weakly looking over, Jisung saw panic as bystanders rushed to the car. Shaking his head, Jisung sadly smiled. He didn’t want the other innocent people to see him here.

The last thing Jisung heard was the loud ringing of the sirens. The last thing Jisung saw were the police cars and worried people staring down at him. The last thing Jisung smelled was the smoke coming from the fire. The last thing Jisung tasted was the vomit mixed with a trace of irony blood. The last thing Jisung felt was the pain in his stomach and the soft fabric surrounding it.

Then, everything faded black.

On August 12th, 2018, 2:31 P.M., Jisung got into a car accident at the intersection of District Street and Rock Avenue.

\- ☆ -

“Patient Han Jisung. Room 0325. Current state: unconscious, most likely in a coma. Time admitted: 2:36 P.M. Is this the right patient?” the nurse asked, staring over her glasses at Jeongin.

Jeongin hastily nodded, clutching the flowers closer to his chest. Originally, he was going to give them to Jisung for a special reason, but this was far more special. Anxiously biting his left, he took the visitor’s pass quickly, immediately heading to the elevator.

The ride up seemed to take minutes, when in reality it was seconds. The same amount of time it took for Jisung to fade away. Jeongin felt himself tearing up, trying to wipe away the forming tears with his sleeve. Jisung would live, Jeongin knew he would.

When Jeongin finally made it to room 0325 and opened the door, he saw a bloody and bruised Jisung laying in the bed. Doctors surrounded him, whispering in hushed voices.

“He’s not dead, certainly not.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Susan, but he’s definitely not alive right now.”

“He’s just in a coma, calm down.”

Jeongin coughed, awkwardly standing at the doorway. The three doctors turned around, plastering their customer service smiles on. “Hello, are you a visitor of Han Jisung?” she asked, standing up to make room.

Jeongin nodded, setting his flowers down in a vase that he had spotted earlier. Willing himself not to cry, Jeongin coughed. “Y—yeah, uh, he’s one of my closest... friends,” he said, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

Jeongin saw the doctors whisper a bit more to each other before leaving him alone. He didn’t hear any of the words they said, not caring. All that mattered was that Jisung was here, laying unconscious and hopefully not dead. Approaching the bed, Jeongin sat down on one of the stools, sighing. He carefully picked up Jisung’s free hand, the one without IV drips. “Hey,” Jeongin said, clutching a bit tighter.

“Please wake up.”

Jisung didn’t, already too far in his coma.

 

\- ☆ -

Minho sighed, laying back down in the black space. How long had he been there? Lifting one of his arms up to trace imaginary swirls in the sky, Minho frowned. It had to have been a year or two by now. Surely it wouldn’t be any longer. Minho let out a long breath, turning around. It had been a while since anyone else came, and it was starting to get boring. Why was being in a coma so lonely? Sure, he could visit his cold body, but something about just seeing himself was weird.

“Hello? Where am I?” 

Minho almost had a heart attack as he jumped up, almost falling back down. Was there another person there? Quickly making a scan around the room, he caught sight of another boy. Running closer, Minho managed to make out more facial features. He had purple hair, parted in the middle. He had chhubby cheeks, and Minho caught himself staring for too long.

Sticking a hand out, Minho half-heartedly smiled. 

“Hi, my name is Lee Minho, and welcome to your coma.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I have no clue what I’m doing with this but sure why not 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, let’s be mutuals! : @/cutesungies


End file.
